DE 10 2010 051 641 B3 discloses a trigger mechanism for a repeating rifle wherein the mechanism additionally comprises a pin-shaped connecting element that is acted upon by an upwardly protruding extension of the trigger. The catch of the detent lever is engaged with a counter-catch that is arranged on a stationary detent element approximately at the height of the pin-shaped connecting element. In this known solution, the catch mechanism in the cocked position is therefore formed between the detent lever and the counter-catch. When the trigger is actuated, the detent lever is initially acted upon by the pin-shaped connecting element and then pivots in the same rotating direction as the sear after the disengagement of the catch mechanism, wherein the detent lever tilts forward and releases the firing pin.
A disadvantage of this known trigger mechanism can be seen in that due to the poor accessibility of the adjusting mechanism, an adjustment of the trigger pull can only be carried out after the weapon has been disassembled, i.e. typically only by a gunsmith, but not by the user of the weapon himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,299 A describes a trigger mechanism in which the detent lever is not directly acted upon by the trigger, but rather by an interposed rod, which extends from the upper end of the trigger to the rear side of the detent lever, such that the detent lever is indirectly acted upon by this rod when the trigger is actuated. In this case, the detent lever is arranged some distance in front of the trigger, wherein the pivoting axis located on the lower end of the detent lever lies lower than the upper end of the trigger. Since the detent lever is acted upon by the rod above its pivoting axis, the pivoting motion of the actuated trigger about its axis leads to a pivoting motion of the detent lever in the same rotating direction as the trigger.
In this known trigger mechanism, the sear likewise tilts forward during the pivoting motion of the detent lever and therefore once again pivots in the same rotating direction as the detent lever.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved and constructively simplified trigger mechanism for a repeating rifle that also allows a simple adjustment of the trigger pull.